flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
Email Greetings, I'm hoping you can point me in the right direction on an email problem. I'm involved in several wikis on Wikia and track changes through the email notifications. My preferred email address is gaarmyvet@tds.net; most of my mail goes there as it's supposed to; however, my mail sometimes goes to gaarmyvet@aol.com, an address I used to use which is still valid but that I'm trying to get rid of. I've checked all the places I can think of where the wrong address might still be listed, but can't find any. HELP! -- 20:01, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Spacing Does Wikia have a policy on the number of spaces to follow a period? I was taught to use two, but I know that's not necessarily true internationally. We have some editors using the nbsp code and a space after almost every sentence, which seems counter-productive to me. Does the software ever eliminate spaces?-- 00:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. -- 02:42, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Renaming I'm baack... Can I or anyone else rename a user? One of our newer editors miskeyed when creating the account. Details are on User talk:Gaarmyvet and User talk:Ahmah lKotay. The space should be between the l''' and the '''K. If it's not possible and the editor accepts my recommendation that he start over, how do I delete the "wrong" one? Thanks. -- 18:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, renaming would be a zoo if it were done by anyone not on the Wikia staff!-- 02:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Pop-ups Hi, Please go here: Talk:FlashForward Wiki#pop up and look at the complaint from User:Vitacus. This is the second time we've had such a complaint and I'm virtually certain that it's not based on any of code written by FF editors; I can't remember the details of the first complaint. User:Vitacus is correct; he is not set up as a member of the FlashForward Wiki. Can you help him/her? Thanks. -- 16:58, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Main pages There's something very sgtranger about the format of main pages, both at FlashForward andf at Avatar. Both feature a character string that appears to negate the effect of the column declarations.-- 17:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Macro Morning! I'd like to implement what I would call a macro to do the things at User:Gaarmyvet#New Episode Tasks. Doing the tasks one step at a time is tedious and subject to me leaving something out or fat-fingering information. At first, I thought I was going to need a bot, but the more I read about bots, the more I think they run continuously. The "macro"/bot would require two -- I think -- parameters (episode number and episode title) and I would need to run it once the title of the next episode is publicly announced by ABC television or by the producers. The help menus left me looking at the watercooler; there wasn't much help there. Can you point me in the right direction? Thanks, 15:45, November 19, 2009 (UTC) File Upload Failure Greetings, Last night (12 Jan 2010 but it might have been 13 Jan GMT), I tried to upload two different images, separately, to the FF wiki. The files -- on my machine -- were 1x09 Agent Guy.jpg and 1x09 Agent Guy 2.jpg; I tried to upload them to 1x09 Agent Guy.jpg on the server. I received several error messages that Wikia was unable to rename the file from its system generated name in tmp(?) to the name I had specified. I finally realized that I was reading the error messages incorrectly and that the problem was that Wikia wasn't accepting the destination file name. In passing, "1x09" represents the ninth episode of season one. "Agent Guy" is the character name from the episode credits. I like to be consistent. What the character was doing was driving a Ford T-Bird. I changed the destination name to Media:1x09 T-Bird Guy.jpg and got a successful upload. There's no problem here, but I can't figure out why the software on the server side would find a specific file name including no special characters objectionable. It was a first. I just thought you guys might like to know. Gremlins ? -- 15:57, January 13, 2010 (UTC) It did it again -- once -- yesterday. I used the same solution. I wish I knew a whole lot more about server-side . No answer required. 8) -- 17:11, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Banning as Vengeance Greetings, I have just been informed the I have been "eternally" banned from the Build-A-Bear Ville Wiki. I'm heartbroken ; I did not know there was a Build-A-Bear Ville Wiki. The cited reason was that I had banned Anakiniman, who is the Bureaucrat at the Build-A-Bear Ville Wiki, from this wiki for vandalism. You are invited to examine User:Anakiniman's "contribution" to the FlashForward (TV series) page. I do object to the fact that the entry on my user page at the Build-A-Bear Ville Wiki has been crafted to make it appear that I am the one who made it. Thanks for your time. Jim -- 17:50, January 27, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks. I went in last night and "my" page (and talk page) had been deleted; I also couldn't find myself on the banned list. I gotta hang out with a better class of people! 8) -- 14:04, January 28, 2010 (UTC) * Update. As you noted, there are too many wikis to count. I was banned here, http://babv.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Gaarmyvet&s=wl, which I guess is different build-a-bear wiki. I don't know how you guys manage this. Please delete the user page and the user talk page as you offered earlier. Thanks again. Jim -- 15:14, January 29, 2010 (UTC) * That's good. Thanks a bunch! Jim -- 23:24, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Search box We have to stop meeting like this. We're collecting a lot of images. Another (non-Wikia) wiki I worked on had a search box on . Is that doable here? If so and it's something you folks make happen, please implement. If it's up to me to do, please point me in the right direction. Thanks.-- 15:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *I went back to the other wiki (fringepedia.net) and captured some code which I parked at User:Gaarmyvet/Formats. The operative term appears to be "filter," btw. Thinking back, it may have involved an add-on. If it can't be done, no problem.-- 16:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Moving pages Greetings, is it possible to set the Flashforward wiki to only allow moves/renames by administrators, as is true at Lostpedia? Thanks, Jim -- 20:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, my positions are that a wiki is essentially a collaborative process and that we are documenting, in the case of FlashForward, the content of the television show, including the credits. I have people moving pages to new names because they think, based on external evidence -- such as the IMDb -- that the name should be different. As a veteran Lostpedian, if it ain't in an episode, it didn't happen. Before Lostpedia moved to Wikia, moves were an administrator option based on concensus from the editors; when Lostpedia moved to Wikia, moving briefly became available to all and was then turned off. A recent example is the sister of Nicole Kirby, one of the main characters. Early in the series, Nicole made reference to a sister named Paige. In the eleventh episode, we meet Paige, maybe. No one ever calls her by name. She could be a third sister. Her last name may be Kirby or she may have a different last name. Some control is essential. If I need to talk to a staff member, which one? As always, thanks.-- 00:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC)